Rei Hashi
'Rei Hashi ' (ハシレイ, Hashi Rei) Background Rei's great-great grandfather being Yuudai Hashi (The Great Hashi), a man who was once head of the Hashi clan and saved his entire clan from a demonic being by sacrificing himself. Even though her family had became honorably recognized in Konohagakure for Yuudai's deed to his clan, her father Reikon, would eventually change that with bloodshed and destruction in the clan as a way to control his people emotionally and physically. By using genjutsu, he does so effectively. He ends up creating his own Spirit Summoning Technique alongside knowing many Kinjutsus. At a very young age, Rei's mother dies from a terminal illness leaving her in the care of her father. Reikon teaches her his Spirit summoning techniques and eventually uses her as a driving force in his goal of complete control. He plans to desensitize her and make her a merciless killing machine like himself. When he forces her to kill two children and their parents, Rei becomes overwhelmed only to be told that if she doesn't act fast she will be killed alongside the family by Reikon himself. After long thought, Rei finally complies sensing her own father's killing intent. Even though she complies, Reikon expresses dissapointment to Rei and tells her that she is bringing shame to him. Upon Konoha finding out about Reikon's actions and his new plan to gain more control, Konoha's ANBU is sent to take Reikon down. When they succeed in assasinating Reikon, Rei is turned over to Konohagakure to give any information she knows about her father. Upon learning that she had been taught skilled genjutsus and kinjutsu Rei begins to feel enormous guilt for what she was taught and wants the village to take any measures possible towards her. Hiruzen himself decides she has potential to change her fate and has her sent to the academy. Suprisingly to her, Rei is then sent to the Academy to become a kuniochi. Personality Rei tends to appear introverted at first glance most of the time but when challenged she can be quiet confident, causing others to believe her word. She often believes that personalities completely opposite from her own can balance her own. Rei deems Naruto as having “good standing” in her mind with his dedication to become Hokage to everyone else shock. As an Academy student, Rei was said to have been a natural genius. Often maintaining good marks and showing that she was above all Academy level teachings due to her father’s training. Ironically Rei dislikes natural talents that are overly confident. She sees them as being “The worst of mankind”. She would rather be around laid-back types whom she seems to befriend easily. Sano being well aware of Reikon’s destruction notes Rei to Iruka as holding intense Hashi clan chakra little to her own knowledge. She displays obvious anxiety when performing a jutsu in battle as shown in the chunin exam battle against Shikamaru. Her biggest fear is to harm anyone more than she intends to. This later causes anxiety to be frequent in missions of difficulty for her and her team. She often describes herself to Sano she as the weakling in the group and believes she cannot save her teammates if the worse case scenario was to happen. This self-judgment can be contradicting with how willing she is to put her life before her teammates. Even in Team Sano’s first mission Sano tells Rei to not be so hard on herself. Being raised and taught by a merciless perfectionist, she creates inner turmoil for herself often. During Part II, She avoids any confrontation about any negative feeling towards even the smallest situation. Her teammates Eiji and Yasuo notice this and begin to critique her during small missions and trainings. After she releases all of her anger through jutsu they, as well as Sano, realize her skills are lethal with heightened emotional distress. By the time she fights alongside the Allied Shinobi Forces in the Fourth Shinobi World War, she becomes merciless to her opponent especially after hearing of the death of Neji. This tragedy matures everyone in her age group as well as Rei herself. After the war ends, Rei asks Sano if forgiveness was possible for anyone (referencing to Neji’s death as well as her father’s actions). Sano tells her that it is if she is willing to be free from the past and look forward. His words effect Rei by allowing her to believe in her own destiny. Overtime as Naruto becomes Hokage, Rei becomes a kunoichi who puts logic and reasoning over emotion. She is strategic and analyzes first encounters well outside as well as in battle. When Akane is put in harms way, Rei reacts quickly leaving an open space for emotional feeling alongside strategy and logic. Her goal is to secure Akane’s success without pressuring her as well as to protect her as much as possible. Her parenting can be either too strict or too laid back. She often finds it tedious to keep up with Akane believing she can fend for herself but also believing Akane will underestimate situations where she will need Rei. Unfortunately, Rei’s constant work with the ANBU causes her to be away for long periods of time which calls for less time spent with Akane. Appearance Rei has fair skin, grey eyes and dark brown hair. All three being traits that female Hashi clan members can inherit. At an early age she had taken great pride in resembling her mother -keeping her hair long with long framing side bangs that are tied at the ends. In Part I, half of her hair is in a high ponytail while the other half is left down past her lower back-still maintaining her tied side bangs. Even though she knows long hair can be a vulnerability during battle, she refuses to cut her hair so she can be reminded of her mother. During the chunin exams, Rei is underestimated by TenTen as being an easy target by her small frame and youthful appearance. In Part II, her hair (besides her bangs) is shorter-falling mid-back while half her hair is tied into a lower bun. As she returns to Konoha to see the others she is noted by Eiji and Yasuo to become very attractive in appearance which Eiji describes her as being "a mysterious beauty". As she gets older she ties her hair up completely into a bun while still leaving her noticeably slightly shorter bangs tied still. During Part I, Rei wears her headband over her forehead unlike her teammates with her bangs over it. She is seen wearing a grey three quarter sleeve zip up short shirt. Covering her midriff is a sleeveless black net undershirt. Over her shirt she wears a long black sling vest in which holds tools including a summoning scroll. Rei also wears matching grey biker shorts with an open black skirt over it and black sandals with net lower calf coverings. Her hands are bandaged when she isn't using her clan genjutsu. In Part II, Rei wears a long sleeve black net undershirt with a fitted grey sleeveless crop top and matching grey shorts with net bike shorts underneath. Over wich she wears a sleeveless mid length black jacket and her black sling vest with a matching open black skirt paired with black calf-length sandals. Instead of bandages on her hands she wears fingerless black gloves. Instead of wearing her headband over her forehead, Rei wears hers around her neck. After the war, she wears the Leaf's Anbu uniform but regularly in adulthood, Rei wears an open slit sleeveless dark teal turtle neck dress with black shorts underneath. Over it she wears her sleeveless black vest with long black heeled sandals. She often wears her long black sling vest on her back instead while her clan markings are covered with brown gloves which she takes off in battle. Abilities In her early years, Rei was trained to perfection by her father causing her to be seen as a natural talent by many while still in the Academy. Reikon himself had thought Rei's potential could lead to her being able to take him down herself. To control this, he used her fear of death to keep her under him. Her fear would soon be seen by others as her weakness. Ironically, her ability to use genjutsu surpasses many other students in Part I. During the chunin exams as she fought against Tayuya she found difficulty fighting against her sound-based genjutsu with Tayuya learning of her fear. Using her clan's spirit summoning technique taught to her by Reikon would eventually cause her to be the winner of the match. Her technique shocking many around her including Sano and Kakashi. Feeling Rei's killing intent, Sano stops Rei before she can perform one of Reikon's kinjutsus to finish Tayuya off. In Part II, Rei learns to better control her ability and chakra to balance them with her own emotions. She avoids using any jutsu that would kill, leaving the messy work to Eiji and Yasuo. It isn't until the Fourth Shinobi World War that she becomes merciless and uses any ability that Reikon had taught to her. Hashi Clan Techniques As the new head of the Hashi clan, much like many in the head family she possesses the ability to perform demonic and spirit summonings. She learns much about her ability to perform Space-Time Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Fuuinjutsu before entering the Academy leaving little to be taught to her about it. By using a summoning scroll, Rei can take blood from the palm of her hand in the shape of the Hashi clan mark and summon spirits. Much like Reikon, Rei is able to perform the Shrine Seal as Shion had but only uses it during the war against Zetsu. She admits to having seen her father use the seal only a few times. Being that Hashi clan members are summoners, Rei has little difficulty entering summoning contracts with animals. Many high level seals although not difficult for her to perform can potentially be harmful for Rei herself. Although she was aware of her father's ability to use Izanagi, she herself does not. Stats Part I Coming Soon!! Part II Coming Soon! Trivia * The name "Rei" can mean "soul" or "spirit" (霊). The family name "Hashi" means "Bridge" (橋). * Reikon himself tends to call Rei "Yūrei" which can mean "faint/dim spirit/soul" (幽霊) a play on his own name which means "spirit" or "soul" as well (霊魂). * Rei's hobby is Shodo. In the New Era, she teaches Shodo classes in her free time. * Rei's desired opponent is Team Guy. * Rei's favorite food is Chanko Nabe, her least favourite is Squid. * Rei has completed 33 official missions 9 D-rank, 4 C-rank, 9 B-rank, 10 A-rank, 1 S-rank. * Rei's commonly used phrase is "It's do or die." which she often says before missions and most battles. Quotes *(To Sano) "I don't want sympathy...I just want to forget about it all. Can't you see that!? I should have been killed for what I did...To my own people. Do you believe that people like me can be forgiven?..Why do I deserve a second chance?" *(To Team Guy in the beginning of Part II) "Well look what the cat dragged in! The squad I've been dying to see again! Lee, Temari, Neji. I'll give these easy ones to my team, Neji...Bad blood never dies, am I right?" *(To herself) "I've never really understood why I was brought here instead of being left for dead. I never understood how people could trust someone like me who has done so much harm, but now..now i'm going to show them all that I deserve to be here! I'm going to show them I will do whatever it takes. Training constantly until i'm the best!...I want this more than anything.." *(About Neji to herself) "Back then during the Chūnin Exams I thought Guy Sensei's team were our ultimate rivals. But it wasn't them I saw as my rival after all. It was him. It's funny looking back on it all...back then I didn't even know him, but I was scared he could beat me. But...Now I know him and now after being my friend for so long...I've finally been able to accept defeat against him. Yeah we're not the same. I see that now...But you were my close friend...Weren't you..?" *(To Eiji and Yasuo with the Allied Shinobi Forces) "If this is it...If we are really going to die here. I want to tell you both that i'm grateful to have you both as my teammates for so long. My best friends. And as my bestest friends I hope we can fight together in what could be our last mission together. Like all the missions before this, we don't leave without a fight!" *(To Naruto) "I know you have some big shoes to fill. That must take a toll on you-but hear me out. Even though their blood runs through us, we don't have to be just like our fathers. We have to be greater than them, stronger and wiser. While you're trying to fill the fourth's shoes, remember to create your own destiny as well. Maybe i'm the last person to say all of this but....I think I needed to hear it as well." *(To her daughter) "You're a smart kid. I know that for sure. Just like someone I used to know. And just like them, you let the world choose your destiny and I hope you grow from that as they did. I know you think you're too old for speeches and can handle things on your own-and there's no doubt in my mind you're a strong person Akane, but...You still need me as much as I need you." *(To Sano about Akane) "Haha, was I like that back then? So passive yet determined. She's so smart and independent. It's like she can go without everybody. Deep down I know there's pain. She hides it well...Was that me back then Sano Sensei? I don't think so. I think she's stronger than I ever was then. She's her father no doubt about it. I try my best not to say things like that to her too much." Reference All information are original ideas. Category:DRAFT